


O' Christmas Tree

by storyhaus



Series: 5 Days of Christmas songs [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Day 4 of the 5 Days of Christmas songs





	O' Christmas Tree

O' CHRISTMAS TREE

One of the things that disappointed Jack was that he hadn't won the Christmas lottery so he wouldn't be going home this year.

Could be worse...Frasier's going home in a box, he thought passing the crate where the kid from Oklahoma used to sit and clean his rifle.

He'd taken a sniper bullet while on patrol, at least he was dead before he hit the ground. How easily that could be any of us here in the sandbox.

Reaching the mess hall he scanned the soldier's but didn't see the face he was looking for.

I haven't seen him all day in fact...

"Sanders, have you seen Mac?" He asked a near-by soldier.

"This morning at breakfast but not since then."

Muttering to himself about wayward EOD tech's he went searching some more.

After looking in every place he thought Mac might be he finally admitted defeat and headed back to his barrack's.

Stepping inside he came to a halt seeing the tree on the wall beside his bunk.

Taking the time to really look at it he saw it was made from metal and there were ornaments shaped from...paperclips?

Reaching for one, he smiled seeing it was his home state of Texas.

Eyes filled with tears as he recognized Mac's gift of home to him.

"Even loud mouth knuckle-draggers deserve Christmas. Merry Christmas Jack." Mac walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, Jack's tearful, yet grateful smile made Mac smile too.

2018


End file.
